dinner can wait
by kellegirl
Summary: This is a supliment to chapter 6 of Therapy. Basically I turned the lime into a lemon. Cloud's cooking dinner and Sephiroth wants to play. Yaoi, lemon, cursing Sephiroth x Cloud


_Me: Hey there everyone. This is the second guilt lemon that I'm posting for how late the sixth chapter of 'Therapy' was. This is actually the accompaniment to that chapter where I go into detail of the lime that was there._

_Mims: You really do feel guilty about how late that chapter is, don't you?_

_Me: Yeah, I really do. This was written a bit hastily in order to get it done and out of the way with. So please forgive me if it's not my best writing. My other guilt lemon, 'Tales of Insomnia', is pretty good in my opinion. It's an Akuroku lemon, so go check it out._

_Disclaimer:__ I really wish that I owned Cloud and Sephiroth, but alas, I don't._

_Warning:__ Yaoi lemon ahead, no like, no read. Also I got colorful with the language, it's not as bad as I am in real life, but still, it's not something you'd say around your parents._

_Pairing:__ Sephiroth x Cloud_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud stirred the pot in front of him, its contents bubbling and giving off steam. Why he had ended up cooking, again, was beyond him. Really, he was not that great of a cook. Sure he wouldn't poison anyone like Sora, or create an environmental hazard like Demyx, but still. Though he would never let Namine cook, just thinking about her chicken surprise gave him nightmares. Why couldn't Roxas cook? He was so much better at it than anyone else in the family. But then he had to go and be late so Cloud couldn't give the my ass hurts so I can't cook excuse that he had prepared. Now inviting Seph over last night had been for nothing, well not nothing, in fact he had rather enjoyed having him over.

Caught up in his musing, Cloud stopped paying attention to the pot that he was stirring. His mind was ripped away from a rather nice flashback by the sound of a mild explosion. The pot's contents had risen up in a single great bubble that had popped, spilling the red sauce all over the stove.

"Shit!" Cloud hissed. Without thinking he grabbed the pot's handle. Immediately he dropped the burning hot metal, the pot landing on the stovetop with a resounding bang. "Fucking pot! Burn my fucking hand you shit faced ass fucker!"

Turning around, Cloud stuck his hand under the faucet and turned the water to freezing. Once he could move his fingers without wincing, Cloud spun around, ready to do battle with the pot once again. You would think that a judo instructor would have some grace, you really would; however, while spinning to face the stove Cloud smacked the bag of flour he had used while making the pasta dough. The bag flew into the air, slammed into the cabinets and exploded, covering the entire kitchen, and Cloud, in white powder.

"Fuck, shit, fuck! You fucking bitch!" Cloud yelled at the tattered remains of the bag, "What the fucking hell?! Don't they make these fucking things fucking durable?! Hell, I'm not cleaning this shit up. No fucking way."

Cloud's gaze turned away from the mess and back to the stove, just as the nauseating scent of burning sauce filled his nose. "No, no, no! Not this too." This time Cloud managed to remember to grab a hot pad before taking hold of the handle. Moving the pot off the burning, Cloud spun around when the kitchen door slammed open. "Hey Seph," he said to the tall man with silver hair who stood gazing around the disaster zone that was the kitchen, "What are you doing in here?"

Cloud's comment seemed to snap the man out of his daze, his aqua eyes focusing in on the blond. He strode across the room with purpose and took Cloud in his arms. Roughly he brought their bodies together and covered Cloud's lips with his own. Cloud couldn't help but to melt into Sephiroth's embrace, the man just had that power over him. He was however completely caught off guard when he was thrown over Sephiroth's shoulder. The silver haired man then turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Wait!" Cloud protested, "I need to make dinner! Where are you taking me?!"

Sephiroth threw open the kitchen door and walked into the living room. "To the bedroom!" he declared.

Cloud barely had time to register the stunned faces of Sora, Roxas, Namine, and some man he had never met before he was carried out into the entrance hall. "But Seph,"

"No buts," Sephiroth smirked, "Except the one I want that is."

Still protesting, all be it half heartedly, Cloud was carried up the stairs and to his room. Tossing Cloud onto the bed, Sephiroth slammed the door shut. With an evil glint in his eyes the silver haired man stalked towards the blond. That look always made Cloud nervous; it made him wonder what would happen if he said no. That moment had never come though, something about Seph made Cloud always want to say yes. When Sephiroth pounced Cloud was completely unprepared. He found his arms pinned above his head in one of Seph's. Sephiroth's other hand pulled Cloud's clothes off his body, ripping the fabric in his haste. Only once he was completely naked was Cloud released.

Sitting up Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut at the look in Sephiroth's eyes. He was not expecting what the silver haired man did next. With a smirk, Sephiroth took Cloud's member into his mouth. "Oh Seph!" Cloud screamed.

He found himself instantly hard in Sephiroth's talented mouth. His hands found their way into Seph's hair, gripping tightly as the head beneath bobbed up and down. "God! Oh my fucking god!" Seph was doing that thing where he twirled his tongue around Cloud; he knew it drove the blond insane. "Seph… oh, don't…don't fucking stop!" Cloud gasped out.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sephiroth pulled away. "What have I told you about giving me orders?" his voice was low and husky.

"I don't fucking know!" Cloud yelled.

Grabbing Sephiroth by the hair, Cloud crushed their lips together. Taking the cue, Sephiroth climbed on top of the blond and pushed him back into the bed. Roughly he threw Cloud's legs over his shoulders then grabbed the blonde's hips. With a powerful thrust he buried himself to the hilt. Cloud let out a scream of pain at the rough entry, digging his nails into Sephiroth's skin. With an animalistic snarl, Seph pulled out and thrust back in, not giving Cloud time to adjust or recuperate.

As soon as Sephiroth thrust back in, Cloud arched off the bed with another cry. This time there was not as much pain in his voice, this time it was a cry of passion. Sephiroth had hit Cloud's prostate dead on, making the blond see stars. Sephiroth brought himself to his knees, pulling Cloud's hips up with him. With the added leverage he began to slam into the blond, making sure to keep the angle just right so that he hit Cloud's prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck… yeah…Seph…iroth!" Cloud babbled. He thrust his hips up to meet Sephiroth's, forcing him in even deeper. Using one arm to balance himself, Cloud took a hold of his member, pumping in time to the thrusts. "I'm gonna…"

"No." Sephiroth commanded. Taking one hand from Cloud's hips, he wrenched Cloud's hand away from his member. Holding himself buried within the blond, Sephiroth gave him a steely look, "Not yet."

Numbly Cloud nodded. The pressure was driving him insane, the feeling of being filled and having Sephiroth press himself continually against his prostate was too much. Still, without the added stimulus of his own pumping, he knew he would not be able to come. Only when Cloud's breathing became nothing more than weak gasps did Sephiroth begin to move again. He did not release Cloud's hand though, something Cloud mentally cursed him for.

Still pinning Cloud's hand down, Sephiroth slammed into the blond. Changing his angle slightly he got the reaction he had wanted. "SEPH!!" Cloud arched clear off the bed. The blond had thought that Sephiroth had been hitting his prostate before, now it was getting pummeled like never before. He felt his hands spasming wildly, desperately trying to find something to hold on to.

Making sure to keep the same angle, Sephiroth released Cloud's hand. Immediately Cloud grabbed a hold of himself and began pumping wildly, desperate to find his release. With a snarl, Sephiroth slammed into Cloud with even more force than he had previously been doing, nailing Cloud's prostate once again. With a strangled cry Cloud spilled his seed over his hand and both their stomachs. His vision was blurred over by dazzling white stars and his body shuddered at the force of his orgasm. As he came, Cloud heard Sephiroth emit another snarl and bite into his shoulder. Distantly he was aware of Sephiroth's cock pulsating within him, of the feeling of being further filled. But he was too far gone to register what had happened.

Collapsing down onto the mattress, Cloud felt Sephiroth roll off of him and lay down. The pair lay there panting for several minutes before Cloud regained the ability to speak. "Holy fuck," he gasped, "Remind me to have you interrupt me anytime."

"Mhm." Sephiroth mumbled. Suddenly he rolled back on top of Cloud, straddling his waist with either leg. With a smirk he brought his head down and whispered into the blonde's ear, "Time for round two." The one thing you could say about Sephiroth was that he definitely had stamina.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So what did ya think? It's a little short, but like I said, I did this in a rush. Actually this took just under half an hour. _

_Mims: What have I told you about skimping on writing time?_

_Me: Nothing so far._

_Mims: Don't do it!_

_Me: What?! It's 11:30 at night, I need to be up at six, I can't write any longer. Besides, this isn't my main project, it's extra, as in I don't really have to do it. So be happy. Now, back to the readers, please review. I love my reviews; I have a happy dance that I do every time I get one._


End file.
